


here i am with arms unfolding

by Flavortext



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, First Kiss, Resurrection Ritual, Violence but not graphic, everybody loves eachother but ESPECIALLY beau and jester, mid-battle cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Her eyes are fixed on the broken body that is flung against the stone- her brain does the mental math- it must be only forty feet away. Too far. Her spiritual weapon hadn’t been enough to down the creature before it got its hands on Beau, and now she’s-Jester can only watch





	here i am with arms unfolding

“BEAU-” Jester’s voice rings out, choked, across the cavern. She feels the pulse of healing magic she was channeling nearly falter as it flows from her fingertips into Caduceus, who blearily rubs blood out of his eyes and pushes himself to his feet beside her. Jester sees none of this. 

Her eyes are fixed on the broken body that is flung against the stone- her brain does the mental math- it must be only forty feet away. Too far. Her spiritual weapon hadn’t been enough to down the creature before it got its hands on Beau, and now she’s- 

Jester can only watch, hand numbly falling from Caduceus’ shoulder to her side, as the creature snarls and slams it’s fist down on Beau’s already still frame. Once- Twice. Somewhere else, Yasha’s scream pierces the air. A fireball detonates over the creatures head, distracting it, and suddenly it’s tearing across the cavern towards Caleb- sprouting crossbow bolts and scorch marks as it goes. Jester scrambles to her feet and runs, dashes to Beau’s side, but she knows even before she lays her hands on the monks still warm skin, sticky with sweat and blood, that it’s too late. Jester blinks away tears, fumbling at her bag. Something lands heavy in her lap. 

“Components- Diamonds. We’ll finish this.” Caduceus has caught up to her, swaying a bit on his feet still, but meets her eyes and gives one short nod, before taking a few strides towards the fight. A swarm of beetles emerges from his staff and advances ahead of him. Radiant light flashes and sticks to the back of Jester’s eyes. 

“Beau- you can’t die on me,” Jester says through her tears. She fumbles through Caduceus’ bag, mushrooms and a bottle of curry paste and there- diamonds. She doesn’t bother to try and remember how much each cost, she just piles them on Beau’s stomach, wincing at the place where she can see ribs broken under the skin. “Traveller- please bring Beau back. I- I need her, please.” Jester closes her eyes, symbol digging sharply into her palm as she presses it over the diamonds into Beau’s stomach. She feels the gentle touch of hands over her own, and a soft voice in her ear. 

“Perhaps you should tell her how you feel, think of this as...me giving you a chance.” The Traveler whispers. Jester blinks open her eyes, glancing over her shoulder but seeing nothing. 

“Tell her?” She asks, but the feeling over her hands lifts away, followed immediately by the sharp rise of Beau’s stomach. 

“Ow,  _ fuck _ .” Beau says, trying to sit up but wincing and flopping back down. Jester shakes her head, looking back to Beau- Beau, with her bright blue eyes, hair coming loose and matted with blood on one side, bruised and battered, and looking quizzically up at her, eyes trailing from Jester’s face down to where her hands are still pressed to her exposed stomach. 

“Did I-” Beau starts to ask before there's a shriek from across the cavern. Jester looks up to see the creature thrash, brought to the ground by Yasha’s blade. There’s a moment of silence, bated breath, and its death throes still. Jester breathes out and buries her face in Beau’s neck, pushing her to the ground. She puts the last of her magical energy into a healing spell, feels Beau’s heartbeat even out a bit, and she’s so  _ warm _ under Jester. Beau’s hands come gently to rest on her back, one winding its way over her neck to cradle the back of Jester’s head. 

“I love you.” Jester mumbles into Beau’s skin. Beau’s breath catches a little, her hand flexes between Jester’s shoulder blades. She knows it doesn’t hit home the way she  _ wants  _ it too- knows Beau doesn’t think she means it the way she  _ does, _ but for the moment she doesn’t care, just needs to say it, fulfill the promise she made. 

“I love you too, Jes.” Beau says. Jester smiles against Beau’s skin. She hopes she can feel it. 

They lie like that for what is probably only another minute but feels like ages. Jester is happy to never leave, but eventually, Beau’s head turns and the chest she’s resting on rises as she speaks. 

“Hey, Caleb. I just died.” Jester can imagine Beau’s face, sarcastic smile. She shakes her head and buries her face closer into Beau’s neck. 

“Ja, I heard. Er, glad you’re with us.” Caleb says. There’s a moment of silence, some look being exchanged that Jester doesn’t see. “I’m setting up the dome, we’ll rest here. I’ll call when it’s ready.” Caleb says. There's another pause and then a pop of magical energy, and something warm and furry brushes against Jester’s arm. Frumpkin purrs and pads over Jester, settling against Beau’s side. Jester peaks her eyes open to see the cat slowly start to lick some of the blood from Beau’s skin. 

“ _ Vampire kitty _ .” She whispers. Beau laughs under her, petting Jester’s hair absently. Jester’s heart soars. A pair of black boots come into view. 

“You okay?” Fjord asks, crouching down. Beau shrugs, still petting Jester. Jester vaguely wonders if Beau is bothered by her continued cuddles, but she doesn’t have an inkling of motivation to move unless she’s asked. 

“Been better- could be worse. Jessie brought me back.” Beau says. Jester can’t see Fjords face from her limited angle, but she can tell he’s crying from his voice as he speaks. 

“Good- thank you, Jester. I uh, I’m glad-” 

“Oh, don’t get all sappy, I’m  _ fine _ ” Beau shifts Jester around a bit, still holding her back, but frees a hand to reach out and swat at Fjord. He huffs and backs away a bit. 

“I’ll be around. You two rest.” He’s still choked up, but he laughs a little before walking off. Jester sighs and looks up, resting her chin on Beau’s collar bone. 

“Hi.” Beau looks down at her, head tilted at what must be an uncomfortable angle, but she smiles anyway. 

“Hi, Beau,” Jester says. She feels giddy, exhausted but tingly all over with adrenaline. Beau just keeps looking at her, eyes warm, lips pressed together. Jester wants to say something-  _ everything _ . She opens her mouth,

“I FOUND TREASURE!” Comes Nott’s screech. Beau breaks eye contact, turning her head to look off in another direction. Jester drops her head, blinding herself again in Beau’s neck. 

“Check for traps!” Beau calls voice rumbling in her chest. Jester melts even closer to her if that’s possible. And still, Beau doesn’t even attempt to push her away. Her fingers continue to stray through Jester’s hair. 

“Ah, the dome is ready!” Caleb calls, then, “Nott, careful, bring that here and let me look at it.” 

Finally- far too soon, Beau slides her hands down to Jester’s shoulders. 

“We should go nap where it’s safe.” She says softly. Jester grumbles. “C’mon. Caddy will probably whip up something great for us.” She says. Jester grunts, still clinging to Beau. “I’m alive, I’m not going anywhere,” Beau says, tugging at Jester. Begrudgingly, Jester shifts her weight off Beau, sitting up a little dizzily, hands fisted into the fabric of Beau’s shirt. Beau rests her own hands over Jester’s.

“ _ Thank you. _ ” She says, looking right into Jester’s eyes. Beau doesn’t look away for a long moment. Jester feels small and full of love all at once. It’s all she can do to break eye contact, nod and slowly let the tension lift from her hands, let Beau push herself to her feet, and take the offered hand to rise herself. Beau immediately intertwines their fingers and tugs Jester along after her. 

Jester follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Beaujester week is going well yall!!! check us out at beaujester-week on tumblr, and you can find me @ transfjord!   
> kudos and comments make me so happy <3


End file.
